


Instinctual

by PhantomStriker14



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bird Gavin, Bull Ryan, Cat Michael, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid AU, Lion Jack, Rabbit Ray, Ram Geoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStriker14/pseuds/PhantomStriker14
Summary: Being part animal does have some positive things that come with it. The ability to see and hear better, to be able to run faster, and for some even the ability to fly. But along with these great abilities also come some not so great animal instincts. These are the story's of some of the moments when being part animal is not so great.





	1. A Mind of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom but I love the hybrid AU so I wanted to create some pure, unadulterated fluff about the instincts that come with being part animal. This will be the normal hybrid mix, ram-Geoff, cat-Michael … etc. First up is our feathered friend Gavin, enjoy 

Gavin really did like having wings, nothing could beat the thrill of being able to fly through the air by your own power. But when inside having large wings on your back that sometimes had a mind of your own was not always safe anything or anyone in the surrounding area. Gavin had lost count of how many times he knocked over something while simply walking, and lets not even get started with how many times he has accidentally hit someone in the office with one of his feathery appendages. 

Over time, and with practice, Gavin has been able to at least make an attempt to keep his wings to himself when in tighter spaces. But sometimes no matter how hard the effort, instincts find a way to make themselves known at not the best of times. 

“We are neck and neck everybody! This is anybody’s to win!” Geoff cried from his seat in the Achievement Hunter’s small office. 

Currently, the rest of the guys were involved in an intense Minecraft lets play involving a horse race around Achievement City that was incredibly close. The sound of controllers being tapped furiously could be heard punctuated by the loud exclamations of the combatants as they all fought for the Tower.

“GO, GO, GO!!” could be heard from Michael as his horse took a small lead as they neared the finish line. 

“Come on!” Ray shouted as he misjudged a turn and ended up running face first into a tree. 

Ears and tails were twitching with energy as the finish line came into sight, Michael’s tail practically having a seizure with how fast it was moving. But the most movement out of all of them came from their resident Brit, his wings swinging out at random intervals narrowly missing hitting Michael a few times.

The finish line was only a short distance away, and with one final move Gavin lined up his horse in a gap between Michael and an oncoming tree. 

“Tease it!” Gavin shouted as his horse shot through the gap and pulled ahead of Michael a few seconds before they crossed to finish line. Shouts of “YES!!!” and “NO!!!” could be heard simultaneously before Gavin’s wings decided to take part in the celebration. His wings swung out full force as far as they could go, which unfortunately was right into the faces of two people. 

His left wing hit Michael squarely in the face, after knocking over half the stuff on his desk, causing the lad’s chair to fall to the ground with him in it. Gavin’s right wing swung behind him, catching one of Ryan’s long horns causing the other one to be stabbed into the wall behind him and almost knocking his computer from his grip. And finally the momentum from his wings flying backward caused Gavin himself to lose his balance in his chair and end up on the ground as well, wings flung out at awkward angles. This all took place in a few seconds, and it only took a few more seconds for two screams of “GAVIN!” to be heard as well as three loud rounds of laughter from Jack, Geoff, and Ray. 

Michael’s ears were flat against his head in anger as he got up out of his fallen chair. Gavin was unsuccessfully trying to hold back his laughter as he carefully extracted himself from the floor and trying to get his flailing wings back under control.

“I-I’m sor-sorry Micool” Gavin spook between gasps for breath, “Yo-You know I c-can’t control them wh-when I’m e-excited”. 

Michael’s glare only grew as he started to make his way over to Gavin.

“I’m gonna claw those feathers out!” he yelled before he jumped at Gavin.

Gavin jumped out of the way just in time, giving a squawk in protest as he quickly ran out of the room with Michael hot on his trail. Everyone else in the room was laughing so hard as shouts of “Michael wait! What about Team Nice Dynamite!” were heard before what sounded like a growl and a crash was heard. 

Geoff practically had tears in eyes he was laughing so hard as he turned back to his microphone. 

“Well assuming that Gavin is still alive, he is the official winner of the Tower this week” Geoff sputtered out through his laughing. 

“Let’s stop” Ray said as his own laughing started to die down, putting an end to the recording. 

Ryan was currently looking at the now horn sized hole in the wall with a look of annoyance on his face. 

“For the record,” Ryan said turning to his still snickering colleges, “this one is coming out of Gavin’s paycheck, not mine.” Causing the laughter to start up all over again.


	2. Speedy Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, this time about the speedy little bunny Ray and how doors are not always a good thing. Enjoy.

Most people would think that the perk of being a rabbit hybrid was the amazing hearing that came with the long floppy ears. However there was another bonus that not many people realized but was for sure Ray’s favorite, and that was the ability to run amazingly fast. 

“Try to keep up slow pokes!” Ray shouted as he took off down the hall at the office, leaving Gavin and Michael in the dust. 

Ray could easily outrun anyone in the office, giving even some of the faster hybrids a run for their money. Because of this fact, Ray might run more than normal in the office to always beat his colleges to different parts of the Rooster Teeth lot, and possible to show off just a little bit.

There were, however, sometimes were running extremely fast was not beneficial, like when your inside running down a tight hallway. 

“Slow down you idiot” was heard from Jack as he narrowly missed getting run over by Ray as he walked into the hall.

“No time for going slow!” Ray shouted as he looked back at the lion. 

It was only a glance away from where he was running but in that moment had he been facing forward he would have seen the door that had just opened. 

Right as Ray turned his face forward he felt himself run full force into something very hard before he felt himself fall to the ground. 

A loud SMACK could be heard through the building along with a shout of “RAY!” as a few people walked out into the hall to see what had happened. And as they took in the Puerto Rican lying flat on his back with Jack hovering over him, they started gathering around trying to see what was going on. 

“Ray, are you okay?” Jack said to the dazed-looking young man. 

Ray felt like he was under water, he could see a very blurry outline of someone over him and realized that the blob was trying to say something to him if the muffled noises were anything to go by. After blinking a few times the world slowly started to clear up as the blob above him slowly came into focus and Ray realized it was Jack and that he was talking to him. 

“…ay, Ray, can you hear me?” 

“Jack? What am I doing on the floor.” Ray asked a little groggily to the bearded man. 

Jack visibly relaxed as soon as Ray started talking to him. “Well, when you were running down the hall, like an idiot,” he added with a small smile, “you decided to run head first into that door.” as Jack pointed to the offending piece of wood behind him. 

Ray slowly lifted his head to see what Jack was pointing at. As he lowered his head down to the ground he looked at Jack as he muttered, “Maybe running that fast inside isn’t such a hot idea.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Jack said chuckling at the deadpan statement. “But I think your gonna have one heck of a headache later”. 

“Too late,” Ray said with a grimace as Jack helped the lad to his feet. 

“What the heck happened here?” asked Michael, as he and Gavin finally caught up with the rabbit who was now moving much slower. 

Ray looked over to them before he answered with a blank face, “I hate doors”. Causing Jack to start to howl with laughter as the other two lads just stood there completely confused.


	3. The Raging Bull

Ryan was not having a good day. On top of getting practically no sleep last night because of an incredibly loud storm, his car had not started so he had to catch a ride to work with Jack. His computer would not start up for about two hours causing the Let’s Play they were planning to have to be postponed. Then when his computer finally did start up he found that someone, he was putting his money on Michael, had changed his screensaver of an extreme close up of Gavin’s face. 

Luckily, the recording went off without a hitch and Ryan let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Finally this day is turning around,” he thought to himself.

Just as he finished shutting down the game they were playing, his knee hit the desk hard enough to cause his mostly full can of Diet Coke to fall. Spilling the sticky drink all down the front of his shirt and pants.

Ryan jumped up with a yelp as he tried to stop more from spilling on the floor. The rest of the guys started snickering as they watch the bull take in the damage of his now ruined shirt and pants.

“Ryan,” Ray said with as straight a face as he could “why would you make a mess like that?”

“Yeah Ryan,” Geoff chimed in not doing a good job at all of keeping a straight face “did you really hate your outfit that much.”

Ryan leveled them with a glare which only caused the poorly held back laughter to increase as he used a napkin that was on his desk to attempt to get the drink that was now soaking him off.

He quickly started making his way out of the office to look for some paper towels or something to help his predicament. He was so focused on wiping the liquid from his clothes, that he didn’t realize how close to doorframe he was. 

All of a sudden Ryan’s long horns hit the sides of the doorframe making his forward movement to stop so suddenly that it caused him to lose his balance, his arms flailing uselessly at his side as he landed on his behind with a loud “oomph!” 

The rest of the office burst into laughter as they watched their coworkers sitting stunned on the floor. Ryan, however, only heard it faintly in the background. His face completely blank as he slowly started getting off the floor, his gaze never leaving the doorway that caused his current predicament.

Now Ryan was normally a level headed guy, it took a lot to get him truly upset and it’s not like he never hit his horns on anything before. But today with everything that had gone wrong, Ryan could feel the rage bubbling up inside him clawing to get out. Ryan’s vision was starting to tunnel, focusing in on that despicable doorway. 

He stood in front of the doorway for a few moments, just staring at it as the laughter died down as the others in the office began to wonder it Ryan was alright. 

“Ry, you alright?” Jack asked with a slight bit of worry in his tone.

Ryan continued to stand there for a few seconds more before he gave an angry snort in reply. That was the only warning they got before Ryan was suddenly running at full speed towards the doorway.

There was a tremendous CRACK as Ryan’s horns made contact with the poor wood, the rest of the office jumping in surprise at the noise. As Ryan slowed to a stop on the other side of the door, he was breathing heavily as he came down from his outburst.

As he slowly turned around he winced as he took in the damage that he had done and the shocked faces still sitting in the office. The doorframe now sported two nearly identical 8-inch jagged holes in the frame. 

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as made his way back into the office, the drink spilled all over him now all but forgotten. In the back of his mind, he was a little relieved that he didn’t have to turn his head now as his horns went clearly through the newly made holes.

“I’m guessing this one’s coming out of my paycheck.” Ryan said with a tiny bit of smile.

“You can count on it! You crazy maniac!” Geoff all but yelled back. Causing the laughter in the office to start up all over again, Ryan’s mood lightening as he started to laugh as well.

They decided to keep the door the way it was although they did smooth out the rough edges, which Ryan liked immensely because now he had at least one door that he didn’t have to angle his horns to get through. When anyone who came by the office asked what happened to the door, Ryan simply replied with a straight face “I hate doors”. To which Ray would promptly yell out “You and me both!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I still have Michael, Geoff, and Jack to write about and I don't know who to do next. Let me know if there's someone you would like to see done first.


	4. Absent-Minded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some habits are so natural to us that we don't even realize we're doing them... Until everyone around us starts acting weird.

Something was up in the office. Geoff had started to notice it over the past few weeks that the other guys were becoming more and more possessive with their stuff. And it wasn’t even just their personal stuff like their phones or keys but it extended to everything on their desks and even their equipment. Geoff also noticed that it wasn’t with each other that this was happening, but only with him. 

He saw it in little things at first but then it was quickly becoming more and more apparent, when he asked to use Ray’s controller because his had died, Ray had quickly jumped up running to go get new batteries for him instead of offering his own controller. When he would borrow a phone charger from Gavin, Gavin would often stay close by and take it back as soon as Geoff’s was phone was charged enough. The most blatant incident had been when they were doing a Let’s Watch at Michael’s desk and Geoff had simply picked up one of Michael’s figurines to mess with while he watched the game. Michael had literally stopped the game, taken the figurine from him and put it back in place before starting the game up again like nothing had happened. Leaving Geoff to only stare in confusion wondering not for the first time what was going on.

To be honest, Geoff had had it. Something was causing the guys to not want him around their stuff and he had absolutely no idea why. 

The guys were all working at their desks and as Geoff kept turning around the past unusual events in his head until finally, he decided enough was enough. 

“Alright, that’s it.” Geoff said loud enough for everyone to hear, causing everyone to turn their attention to the ram with questioning looks.

“I would like to know why everyone is suddenly being so over possessive of their stuff and will almost never let me near anything that’s yours.” Geoff stated getting right to the point. He was met at first by some surprised looks which started to quickly change to guilt as they all realized what Geoff was referring to.

“Well?” Geoff demanded. For a moment the only sounds in the quiet office could be the swishing of a tail or rustling of feathers. Each of the guys was looking at each other silently begging the others to speak first.

With a clearing of his throat, Jack finally decided to break the silence although with hesitation. “You see… The thing is… It’s not that… Well technically.” The lion said trying to find the right words, and failing miserably.

“It’s not you so much as it is…” Gavin tried to jump in, “is… the real thing that it is… is…” and failed to add anything useful either. In fact, the only thing that it was doing was making Geoff even more worried about what he had done to make everyone act this way.

“Alright, that’s it!” Michael stated, tail flicking in agitation, having enough of all this beating around the bush. He turned to address Geoff, “The reason we don’t want our stuff around you is because…” Geoff held his breath preparing for the worst. “… you chew on EVERYTHING!”.

Geoff can honestly say that whatever he had expected them to say, it had certainly not been that. He was so shocked that the only thing that he could think to say was a completely intelligent “What?”.

All at once each of the Achievement Hunter’s reached to grab things in their area. Gavin held up a phone charger that was frayed and split at the end, Jack held up a controller that clearly had teeth marks on the edge, and Ryan even held up a hoodie where one of the sleeves looking like it had been through a blender. 

As realization dawned on Geoff, his face turned from looking confused to very sheepish. “Oh, um, that actually makes a lot more sense. I sometimes absent-mindedly chew on stuff at home just out of habit, I didn’t realize I was doing it here.” he confessed.

“Well, now you know. Now can you please stop doing it.” Ray stated, breaking the awkward feeling in the room causing everyone to laugh and voice their agreement. Geoff laughed along with them and promised to try to be more aware of it.

Although he did not appreciate when the next week he found a pile of chew toys on his desk. “Not funny guys! Not funny!” Geoff stated unamused. Although if the burst of laughter from the others were anything to go by, they all thought it was very funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. I have been in a huge transition period in my life, all good things but it just takes so much time! I will try to make it not as long between updates. Next up Michael!

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to do at least two of these one shots per person. If you have any suggestions let me know.


End file.
